


My Butterfly

by onikaashigiri



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aangst, Adulthood, Angst, Butterflies, Finished, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I'm crying, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M, Post-War, Sobbing, Song Inspired, Their Love Is So, Thinking about zukaang, Zukaang Week, Zukaang rights, inspired by a song, sob hours, them, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onikaashigiri/pseuds/onikaashigiri
Summary: Ever since after Sozin's Comet, Aang has frequently been getting nightmares. They stack and stack and everyone is getting worried about him, but he insists that they'll go away soon. But as everyone knows, the Avatar's dreams always have a hidden meaning.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 188





	1. Darling,

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Butterfly's Repose by Zabawa

_"Katara! Sokka! Hang on, I'm coming!"_

_"Toph, hold on!"_

_"Zuko!"_

Aang gasped out loud and woke up in a cold sweat. He looked out the window, seeing nothing but the dark sky decorated with stars and clouds, the moon shining bright. He couldn't save them, again. Another nightmare. He's still afraid of losing and failing the people he loves the most, and his nightmares know exactly how to torment him. 

Ever since after the war, Aang has been getting nightmares very often. Not unlike the days before the Black Sun where his dreams were silly, these dreams were torture. Like a constant reminder of all the people he's failed. Or a warning. 

The Avatar sat up on his bed groaning out loud and waved the thought away, pressing his palms into his eyes. He's already seen and talked to Katara about his dreams, but she can't get rid of them. All she can do is try to make his slumber more peaceful. Everyone has been worried about Aang, his nightmares preventing him from getting a good amount of sleep. His deprivation clearly visible from the bags under his eyes. 

Aang was currently within the Fire Palace walls, sleeping in a room provided by Zuko. In the day, they would converse with each other about the neverending construction of Republic City, meeting after meeting. Sokka and Katara were back in the Southern Water Tribe building a new culture, Sokka's watchtower being the first thing to be reconstructed. Toph travelled for some time, nobody knowing what she does or where she goes, but visiting Zuko and Aang from time to time.

Everything was business. But there were times when the whole Gaang would come together again and live like they have in the old days. They would share tea with Uncle Iroh and tell of all the great progress they've been doing. Telling of jokes and stories, reliving past memories. 

Aang wandered the palace walls until he stopped in front of Zuko's bedroom door. Sighing, Aang knocked and opened the door very slightly. The door gave a loud, cranky creak that woke the Fire Lord awake.

"Zuko?"

"Aang?" The Fire Lord asked in a groggy voice, sitting up while rubbing his eyes. "Why are you awake? What's the matter?" 

"Can I come in?"

Zuko got out of bed and walked over to Aang, nodding and holding out a hand to lead him inside, "Of course."

Aang walked into the bedroom while Zuko closed the door gently behind him. Zuko lit some lights that gave off a warm, steady glow against the red walls. 

Aang walked to the bed in the center and sat, hunched over with his hands over his eyes. The Avatar was groaning and shaking his head, muttering some words.

"Are you having the nightmares again?"

Aang nodded, eyes closed and lips turned into a frown.

"You don't have to tell me. I already know."

Zuko walked over to his bed and sat down next to Aang, placing a hand on his shoulder and holding Aang's hand in his other. 

"These shadows in your head have you down again. I've never seen you so low."

Aang squeezed Zuko's hand and shifted his gaze slowly to meet Zuko's eyes. 

"I'm just so tired, Zuko."

Zuko observed the man in front of him. He was hardly the boy he met back at the Western Air Temple. This Aang was tired and beaten down. He needed a good night's rest, but his worries blocked his needs. Zuko pulled the Avatar close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, his hand rubbing Aang's arm in comfort.

Aang released a sigh and let himself fall into Zuko's embrace. He listened to his heartbeat through his red and gold laced robe, feeling the warmth generating from Zuko. 

"It's time to rest now. Time to let it all melt." Zuko's voice was soft, warm, and comforting, like a pillow. Aang listened, mesmerized, his focus becoming blurry. A tear fell from his eyes. 

"Won't you wipe your tears?" Zuko wiped away Aang's tear with his robe. 

The glow in the room lowered.

"The sun's already set. Won't you go to sleep now?" Zuko placed his chin on Aang's smooth, arrowed head. 

Aang wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist, burying his head into Zuko's neck. Zuko hugged him closer in an embrace almost like carrying a baby. 

"But what if I can't? What if the nightmares come back? I can't stand to see myself fail again. I can't bear to lose anyone again." Aang's words were muffled, the air tickling Zuko's neck. 

"It's okay. You won't," Zuko placed his hands on both Aang's shoulders, making him face Zuko. Zuko tried to search for Aang's eyes, but his head was hung low. 

"Hey, I'll see you in your dreams." These words brought Aang's head up to meet Zuko's gaze. A smile formed on his face, eventually turning into a grin. Zuko's face brightened up, the glow in the room brightening along with his emotions. 

"How do you know?" Aang asked.

"Because I'm right here."

Zuko held Aang's hands and brought them close to his chest.

"Darling, I'm right here."

Zuko leaned towards the Avatar, closing the gap between them. Their lips met and their fingers intertwined, much like their destiny to meet. Zuko broke away smiling, but Aang held Zuko's face and kissed him once more. Their bodies drew closer together closing any space there was before. 

Aang wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck while Zuko wrapped his arms around Aang's small, lean waist. His acrobatic body with the benefit of a feminine waistline, but with unquestionable strength in his arms and legs. 

Zuko moved themselves into the middle of the bed, also shifting their positions. Zuko was on top of Aang, holding his wrists above his head. Zuko moved down; from kissing Aang on the lips then down to his neck. 

Aang held Zuko in place and stifled a moan, holding his head there for a while. Aang's neck was warm and silk smooth, like a baby's skin, untouched by the scars of battle. 

Aang grabbed Zuko's face and brought him up to kiss him. The two grinned against their last kiss of the night and laid in bed together facing each other. Zuko smiled at the person in front of him; a man burdened with the world's demands and war, but with a soul of a child bringing humor back into the Earth. Aang faced Zuko, a wide grin on his face. Their hands met again as they observed each other's intricate details. 

"You can close your pretty eyes," Zuko brought Aang's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "My butterfly." 

Aang's face heated up and shuffled closer to Zuko. He held Zuko's hand close to his chest and felt himself drifting off. Aang finally felt exhausted and allowed his eyelids to close and for sleep to overcome him. 

"Baby, have no fear." 

Aang slept peacefully and undisturbed and had sweet dreams that night. 


	2. I'm Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of my Twitter mutuals.

Aang and Zuko have successfully built the Republic City of their dreams. To commemorate the construction of the new city, the duo built statues for the founders of the new United Republic; Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph. Katara's business was settled in the Southern Water Tribe, teaching children all she knows and helping keep order. She and Aang exchanged letters very often and kept in touch and updated. 

So much time has passed and Team Avatar barely saw it coming. Soon they were retiring and the youth was soon to take their place. Katara became a healer, Zuko's position fell upon his daughter, Izumi, and his title became Lord Zuko, Toph left to wander the world, and Sokka passed away peacefully in the Southern Water Tribe with the company of his sister.

After the completion of Republic City, Aang told Zuko that he would leave for the Southern Water Tribe to stay with his wife, Katara, and to catch up on things as well. Before he left though, the two had a conversation at Aang's very own place, Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

The two friends stood behind the railings, looking upon the city they have created together. Aang leaned on the railing while Zuko held a prestigious stance.

"Heh, well, if the future doesn't have the Avatar then the future's lookin' bleak."

Aang chuckled and looked to his long lasting friend.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Sifu Hotman. You know that."

"Ha! The Avatar needing my help. Besides, I told you to stop calling me that." It was Zuko's turn to have a laugh.

"Can you believe it Zuko. Back then, when we were kids, your will to live was weak, and yet—" Aang walked over to Zuko and held out a hand at the city, "—look at what we've done. Here we are, and we've made peace." 

Zuko smiled at the thought. 

"Well it was the Avatar that kept me going after all." 

"Ah, but see honey, you held on for me." Aang teased.

"Oh please, I know that you're an angel, but you can be so devious sometimes." Zuko laughed.

Aang gently placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, his body facing the one in front of him. 

"I'm going to write to you everyday."

Zuko faced Aang and held the hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, not wanting to let go, having the dreadful feeling that this will be the last time he sees him. 

"Aang, it's not your time to fly yet, we need you here on Earth. I need you here." Grief made Zuko's head hang low, not wanting to see Aang's tranquil, smoke colored gaze.

Aang grabbed both Zuko's hands and held them. 

"Zuko, you know I have to go back to Katara, especially now that I have kids of my own. I can't put my work over them, you know that. Better than anyone." 

Zuko sighed, "That's the curse of being the Avatar's closest friend." 

Aang cupped Zuko's clean, chiseled cheeks and made him meet his gray eyes. 

"Zuko. Make me a promise." 

Zuko nodded silently, unable to deny his best friend's request.

"Stay right here."

Zuko clasped Aang's forearms, his hands still holding his face. 

"I'll stay here with you, my dear."

Aang's lips formed a smile, "This isn't going to be the last time we see each other, Zuko. I'm only fifty-three years old!" 

Zuko recognized the joking act. Zuko wished it wasn't. He hoped it wasn't. But there was a lingering feeling that it would be. He looked at Aang with dismay in his golden eyes, their fire diminished by grief, speaking without saying. 

Aang looked into Zuko's eyes. He noticed the doubt Zuko felt in his words. His gaze so sorrowful, his lips fixed in a frown, his grip so tight, holding on for dear life. Aang felt Zuko's pain. 

"You didn't have those nightmares for no reason, Aang! There's always a reason. I know."

"Zuko, if I am to leave, promise me. Promise me that you'll look up to the sky and know that I am still alive. I am still alive because you want me to be." Aang managed a small smile. His voice was warm and steady, persuasive and believable. Encouraging, yet miserable. 

He connected their hands together, their bodies close, and placed his forehead on Zuko's. 

Zuko couldn't hold back his tears. 

"I promise."

Aang pulled Zuko close, held his face with one hand, and kissed his cheek, kissing his tears away, also kissing his scar. Zuko fixed Aang's face to meet with his. Their kiss was silent, yet spoke so many words. Expressing emotions even words cannot explain. 

Once they broke away, it was as if time stood still. Enjoying each other's company as much as they can, sharing only physical affection, for words were not needed.

At sunset, they flew over to Air Temple Island and shared tea together, reminiscing on the good old days. 

The good old days when Zuko still hungered for his honor chasing down the Avatar, not realizing that it's always been in him and it will be the Avatar to help him through it.

The good old days when Zuko and Aang traveled to the Sun Temple and witnessed the true meaning of fire. Also witnessing the ever growing friendship they will soon have. 

The good old days when Zuko taught Aang his last element, and to redirect lightning. Helping Aang defeat his power-crazed father, and restoring peace throughout the four nations by taking his rightful place as Fire Lord. 

Cheers to the good old days. 

—

Two days later, Aang left for the Southern Water Tribe. To be with his wife and children. To be a happy family. To fulfill his legacy. To be a father. 

Zuko and Aang shared their last moments together. 

"I'll always love you, Sifu Hotman."

"I'll see you around buddy." 

"Flameo Hotman, flameo."

They bowed to each other in respect and embraced each other in friendship. It was time for Aang to leave. 

As Zuko watched Appa take off, he saw his long lasting friend disappear from his life. All that he would receive from him now were letters. Now all he would have to do is wait.

In this moment Zuko only thought of the sound of Aang's laughter. His cheerful banter echoing throughout the world. His crooked grins. His stupid air marble trick. His air scooters. His obvious disguises. His–

Zuko waved as he watched Appa roar and take flight. In the distance he could see the small silhouette of Aang waving too. 

* * *

Thirteen years have passed and they saw of each other no longer. But they did exchange letters, and that was good enough. Everyday Zuko would stand outside his palace balcony and look up to the sky, just as he promised Aang, knowing that he's alive. He would wait for a letter each day, hoping to hear from Aang, replying to it right away after he reads it.

He leaned against the fences, resting his arms on top of them. A warm breeze blew on Zuko's face as he closed his eyes. Waiting.

As the breeze stopped, Zuko opened his eyes and saw a familiar creature. A messenger hawk. A wide smile formed on his lips as he reached out his arm for the bird to land on. 

Zuko grabbed two pieces of parchment attached to its leg and perched the hawk on a designated spot. Zuko eagerly opened one letter. But his smile soon faded away. He opened the wrong one. 

Why wasn't it in Aang's handwriting? Why is it in Kataras? 

A wave of shock and grief overcame Zuko. His eyes widened as he read the letter, his lips beginning to quiver. 

Silent tears traced Zuko's cheeks. His lips stuck in a quavering frown. His throat blocking any noise intended to let out a shout. His legs grew weak and he began to tremble. Zuko's weight came crashing down on him as he fell to the floor. His hands gripped Katara's letter. He urged himself to read the last few lines: 

_With my letter also came Aang's last letter for you. I'm so sorry Zuko. I hope you're doing well back in the Fire Nation. Thank you for watching over him and helping him build a better world and helping him achieve his dreams. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Katara_

The letter Katara spoke of offered no comfort for him, only great anguish. But it will be his most treasured letter, for it is his last from Aang. Zuko attempted to read Aang's letter through tear swollen eyes and trembling hands: 

_Flameo, Sifu Hotman!_

_I am so glad to be receiving your letters! Your days of being Lord Zuko are really interesting and I love hearing about them. Especially when you resolve a problem._

_Anyways I hope you have been faring well in the Fire Nation and that you're enjoying the tea I've been sending you. I'm sure Uncle Iroh would have loved them. I mean, Air Nomad tea! How rare is that?_

_I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've helped me with. Thank you for deciding to join Team Avatar even if you knew it was going to be troublesome. Thank you for teaching me the element of fire and its true meaning. Thank you for helping me defeat Ozai. Thank you for helping me restore peace and balance. But most importantly, thank you for being my closest friend._

_Remember your promise. Look up to the sky, for I am still alive. Remember my dear, you're strong, you're loved, you're beautiful. And you belong here on Earth._

_Remember how you comforted me that night and told me that everything's going to be alright? Well they are now, because darling, I'm right here._

_Love,_

_Aang_


End file.
